Imprinting on You
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Imprinting, and how cliff diving made them realise they loved each other. JacobOc
1. Chapter 1

**_Imprinting on You_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

I looked around at the campfire as mom swept forward to hug a man in a wheel chair.

"Billy! Oh it's so good to see you again!" She gushed happily, and I shifted her weight uneasily. I felt kind of out of place here.

"This must be James! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! She's so grown up." The man beamed, and my mom smiled. I waved shyly.

"Hey." I said quietly, and a boy with dark hair and eyes bounded up, a few others on his trail. My skin was just a tad lighter than his.

"Dad, me and the boys are going cliff diving, alright?" He said, barely noticing mom and not seeing me…until…

"Can you take James with you?" Billy asked, and I blushed.

"Sure. Where is…he..?" The boy trailed off, noticing me standing there.

"Jacob, this is James. James, this is Jacob." Billy introduced us, and Jacob was speechless for a moment.

"What's up? You coming cliff diving?" He asked friendly, but I saw the caution. He didn't want a girl ruining his fun.

"Oh? Honey isn't that what you and Ariel use to do?" Mom fluttered, and I bit my lip, nodding.

"Come on, then!" Jacob slung an arm around my shoulders and steered me towards a truck, and I followed the boys into the back of it. I stayed silent the entire time going there, and no one talked to me. Which was fine by me, by all chances. It gave me enough time to find out their names. 'Sam' was driving, and there was a 'Quil', 'Embry', 'Jared' and 'Paul'. Including Jacob, there were six of them.

Sam parked the truck, and the boys jumped out. I stumbled, and just caught myself before I fell flat on my face.

"You ok?" Jacob asked, and I nodded, looking away.

We had parked underneath a HUGE cliff…it was at least twice the size of the cliff back in Ontario. I took a deep breath and followed the boys.

They laughed and shouted, climbing the mound of rock.

I followed, glad I wore running shoes instead of sandals. Jacob stopped around the middle, where there was a ledge.

"What's the matter Jake?" Embry asked, and Jacob glanced at me.

"Oh come on, if she can't handle it, she doesn't have to jump!" Paul said, and this caught my attention.

"If I can't handle what?" I asked, and Paul tried to shrug me off.

"Nothing." He looked back to Jacob, but I hated being shrugged off.

"I think I'd know what I'd be able to handle." I pointed out coolly, and he glared at me.

"You wouldn't be able to jump form the top, and you've got Jacob all worried about it." He snapped, and I felt my face contort into a glare itself.

"So you think that just because I'm a girl I can't jump from the top?" I asked, and my arms unfolded, and placed themselves on my hips.

"No, I know you wouldn't be able too. No girl has ever jumped from the top." He glared, and I scoffed, pushing past him and continuing the trail.

"Where are you going?" Jacob called after me, and I felt six pairs of eyes boring into my back. I didn't answer, but Sam ran forward, stepping in front of me.

"You can't jump from the top. It's too high for you!" He said, and I glared at him, pushing his hands off my shoulders forcefully.

"Watch me." I growled, and they followed me up.

* * *

I stood on the edge, looking at the dark water hundred of feet below me. Embry, Sam and Quil watched, curious.

"Scared?" Paul jeered, and that rekindled my dead anger. I turned around, and took a few steps towards him, glaring.

"You are? Pity, Paul, and you were giving me a hard time about being scared." I snapped, and peeled off my outer shirt. My muscle shirt was extra white in the dark.

"You don't have to do this, James. You don't have to prove anything." Jacob said, but Paul and Jared's face told me otherwise. They were daring me, I knew it. And I never

turned down a dare. I turned and made a running jump over the edge.

* * *


	2. Making the Jump

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

"JAMES!" I heard Jacob yell, and I looked up at the rapidly retreating cliff top. The boys were looking down on me, but I couldn't see their expressions. I looked back down, and forced my body into a stiff board, toes pointed down, ready for the impact of water. It splashed up around me, cold and frothing. I kicked up with my legs, and my mind screamed with pleasure at the familiar rush of adrenaline.

I broke the surface, spluttering as water entered my mouth and lungs. I was having a hard time staying above water, and a few seconds later, a splash erupted a few feet away from me and got even more water into my mouth. Fun, now I was sure I was going to drown. A second later, just before I sank, an arm circled my waist, dragging my through the water. I fought to keep my head above the water, and I felt someone pick me up, laying me on my side in the grass.

"James? James?" Jacob called and I raised my hand in a 'one minute' sign as I continued coughing. I heard several more splashes, and soon we were joined by the rest.

"You ok?" Quil asked, and I nodded, finally finished clearing my lungs.

"Told you she couldn't handle it." I heard Paul jeer, and Jacob punched him. I rolled onto my back, and Jacob helped me sit up. Everyone was staring at me, Paul and Jared were looking at each other in smug 'I-told-you-so' stances, Sam and Embry were crouching by my feet, and Quil was standing behind Jacob. It took me a moment to realize that they were all shirtless now. I shook this fact off, realizing it was probably no different from my older brother Adder doing the same thing.

"You going to die on us?" Sam asked, grinning slightly, and I grinned goofily.

"Can we do that again?" I asked, and everyone but Paul and Jared erupted in laughter.

"Come on, Cliff Girl." Jacob hauled me up and we started climbing again.

"Don't drown." Jacob warned as he prepared to jump, and I shoved him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over with him. I squealed, and clutched him. He laughed, and a second later we hit the water. I let go of him, and kicked up. He broke the surface a second after me, still laughing.

I met him on the shore, and flopped down on the grass.

He flopped down beside me, and I mock glared at him.

"You evil, evil boy." I said, and he grinned.

"All work and no fun make Jacob a very bored boy." He said, and I laughed.

We were once again joined by the rest of the boys.

"Tired yet?" Embry asked, sitting down on my other side.

"Hah! That was funny Embry." I said, and put my arms behind my head, looking up at the moon.

"I wonder what…time…it…is…" I trailed off; realizing that in my haste to prove Paul and Jared wrong, I had probably drowned my watch.

"Shit!" I peeled the leather off my wrist and looked at it. It wasn't ticking.

"Great, now I'm a watch-murderer!" I groaned, strapping the now useless item on my wrist again.

Jacob looked at it, his hand holding mine gently as he turned my arm this way and that.

"I'll get you a new one." He said, and I felt the heat surge up my neck to linger on my face.

"Err…I can get one. No big." I said, trying my hardest not to stutter.

"Break it up lovebirds." Paul said and I threw a sharp kick at him. It didn't hurt him, obviously, but it helped my anger a little.

"Don't start with me, Paula." I drew the last word out, daring him to retaliate. And he did. With enough force that almost ripped my arm from its socket, he flung me around and into the water.

I felt the water crush around my once semi-dry body, and I choked again. I broke the surface, and spat the water out of my mouth, swimming to the side, where the boys were waiting. Sam was arguing with Paul and Jared, all three looked positively livid, and Jacob was pacing the shore, looking at me worriedly. Embry and Quil were standing just behind him, watching me as I came closer. As soon as I was waist deep, I was prepared to get to my feet, but Jacob came splashing over, and picked me up.

"Jacob…I can walk." I muttered, but he held me closer. I was shivering; I could feel myself shaking a little. He walked onto the grass by the forest, and I thought he was going to put me down, but he simply sat and sat me on his lap.

"You ok? I have enough evidence from tonight to suggest that your medical bill is a mile long." Quil joked feebly, and I grinned.

"Try a kilometer." I noticed Jacob was putting pressure on my arm; it was staring to hurt.

"Jacob, could you loosen your grip? You're hurting me." I tried to look up, but his chin was forcing my head to stay down. His grip didn't loosen. I saw Sam jogging over, as if called.

"Everything ok?" He called, but his eyes widened and he stared at me.

"What?" Then I felt a warm trickle slide down my arm slowly. I looked down, and the warm red substance was seeping from between Jacob's stiff fingers. Blood. My blood. I gasped, and began fighting Jacob's grip.

* * *


	3. Wound

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

"James, stop! Calm down! You'll make it worse!" Embry shouted, and I felt tears slide down my face like rivers. 

I let out a sob, and I heard Sam barking out orders.

"Quil, get our shirts from the cliff. Embry, get the truck and bring it to the closest possible point to here." He said with authority, and then he knelt down next to me.

"James, I need to you to calm down, alright? You're pumping more blood, and loosing it as you fight." he said gently. Jared came over, and knelt down next to Sam, his eyes apologetic.

"James I am so sorry. I never meant for you to get in a fight with Paul." I kept struggling, trying to get my arm free.

"Jared, take her-" Sam was cut off by a deep growl. It was coming from Jacob, and I heard it rumble in his chest, and the ferocity of it made his chest vibrate a little.

"No." He said his voice hostile with warning. It was comforting, somehow, and I relaxed, becoming limp in his arms. He was cradling me now, and I heard Sam stand.

"Alright Jacob, calm down. Jared, as soon as we get to the hospital, go to Billy and James' mother with Paul, tell them what happened." He said, and I groaned. It was getting harder to see in the dark.

"No hospital…" Jacob stood, and I groaned again as he rearranged me in his arms.

"Please cooperate, sweetheart, please." He pleaded in my ear; his voice was husky and worried at the same time.

My will fell away at his voice, and I just pressed my face into his neck, trying to keep calm.

* * *


	4. From the Start with Jacob Black

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

"Oh shut it, Embry." I glowered at him; tossing a stick at his head for the jibe he called me. He caught it and snapped it in two.

We (Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil and I) were sitting at the tree line, a few feet from the campfire. The smoke was smothering; I couldn't smell anything very well. I wished Jared had cut better wood. It got really quiet for a few minutes, before Quil spoke up.

"So how's Bella doing?" I flinched, and looked away.

"Slowly getting back to normal. The bloodsucker's helping her along." I muttered, looking away. Bella's change was still tender. Quil nodded, and Sam quickly changed the subject.

"How about we go cliff diving? School's out, lets have some fun." He said, and Paul grinned.

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun. Bet you can't deal with the top, Jake." He taunted, they were all trying to erase Quil's question. Cliff diving did sound pretty fun…

"All right, let's go! Just got to tell Billy first." The boys were hooting with laughter and excitement, following me as I went to go find Billy. He was talking to someone by the fire, and my smell was massacred by the smoke.

"Hey Billy we're gonna go cliff diving alright?" I said, and Billy turned from the woman he was talking with.

"Can you take James with you?" He asked, gesturing behind me a little.

"Sure, where is…he…?" I turned around, and suddenly I couldn't breathe. 'James' wasn't a boy… 'James' was a girl. She was blushing heavily, and definitely wasn't the bloodsucker's sister (Rosalie, was it?), but was she the prettiest thing. She was filling my senses and suddenly I couldn't see or hear anything else. I felt Embry poke me in the spine, right between my shoulder blades and I came back to life.

"Jacob, this is James. James, this is Jacob." Billy introduced us.

"What's up? You coming cliff diving?" I asked easily, trying to keep the surprise and awe out of y voice.

"Oh? Honey isn't that what you and Ariel use to do?" James' mom chirped, and James bit her lip, embarrassed as she nodded. She looked so cute then, I had to freeze my face to keep from grinning.

"Come on, then!" I put my arm loosely around shoulders on a whim and led her towards a truck.

On the way to the cliff, I found it rather hard to concentrate on carrying a conversation with my friends with…James in the truck. She looked so shy; like she was scared she'd say the wrong thing right off the bat. I kept glancing at her every few minutes, wanting to hold her right there and reassure her she'd be fine. But I didn't, because that would probably have freaked her out even more.

We finally did reach the cliff, and she had stayed in her spot for the entire trip, no thanks to her scent. It was confusingly sweet: Vanilla and cinnamon with a hint of smoke. Wait, the smoke part was probably not naturally part of her smell. I hopped out after the rest of the boys. She stumbled, but caught herself before she actually got around to the falling part.

"Are you ok?" I asked, her, trying as hard as I could not to sweep her up and take her home before could actually hurt herself. She nodded, and her blushing appeared again. I felt a glow erupt in my chest at the sight. I followed the guys quickly so she wouldn't see the grin that spread across my face.

We began climbing beside the trail, pulling ourselves up by branches, stones and trees. I stayed closer to the trail than the others, where Sam and James were, keeping a silent eye on her every few moments. Sam almost caught me a couple times, I was sure.

We reached the middle, where the ledge was abandoned. I suddenly had a thought. What if James couldn't jump from the top? What if she hurt herself? I saw her surprise at the height. I stopped and the others paused, looking at me. James was looking around.

"What's the matter Jacob?" Sam asked, and my sight strayed over to James.

'_What about James? She won't be able to jump from up there; she's not built like us.' _I thought, and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, if she can't handle it, she doesn't have to jump!" he said.

"If I can't handle what?" she asked, interested now.

"Nothing." Paul said, but she put her hands on her hips and I fought a grin down. She was stubborn.

"I think I know what a can and can't handle." She said, and Paul turned to glare at her.

"You can't jump from the top and now you're got Jacob all flustered with it!" He shot, and I shot a glare his way before turning back to James, half expecting her to blush and be quiet.

"So you think that just because I'm a girl I can't jump from the top?" She glared, and I blinked. Somehow it made her eyes stand out when she glared.

"No, I know you wouldn't be able too. No girl has ever jumped from the top." he shot, and she uncrossed her arms, and began climbing the trail again.

"Where're you going?" I called after her, fighting worry out of my voice. She didn't answer.

Sam dashed after her, and stood in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. I felt jealousy shoot through my body like electricity, head to foot.

"You can't jump from the top. It's too high for you" He said, and her glare intensified. She shoved his hands off, and I felt a wave of relief.

"Watch me." She spat. Relief gone, Worry back.

* * *

She stood at the edge, staring over it.

"Scared?" Paul asked, grinning behind her back. She tensed, and turned around, taking a few steps towards him.

"You are? Pity, Paul, you gave me trouble about being scared." She spat.

She took off her out shirt, and her white muscle shirt practically made her glow.

"You don't have to do this, James. You don't have to prove anything." I told her, not bothering to keep the gentleness of my voice. She held gaze with me and her eyes softened, but then her eyes traveled to Jared and Paul. They hardened again, and she turned and ran, jumping off the cliff.

"JAMES!" I yelled, dashing to the edge and looking over it. She was looking up, but was rapidly melting into the darkness.

I took my shirt off, jumping after her. I heard her hit the water, and her gasps. The water crowded me, and I kicked my legs, breaking the surface. She was a few feet away from me, eyes closed, coughing and spluttering while trying to stay above water. I panicked, and swam closer. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and began pulling her towards shore. She kept her head up, still spluttering. Her eyes were still clamped shut, and she was shaking violently with every cough and gasp. When the water reached my waist she wasn't getting any better. I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't think about anything but getting James to the grass, her breathing. I picked her up, one hand under her neck and the other under her knees. I pulled her close, and got out of the water quickly, depositing her on her side so she didn't choke on her own saliva.

"James? James?" I asked her gently, kneeling by her head. She raised her hand, her pointer finger telling me to wait a minute. I heard splashes, the boys had jumped.

Sam appeared first, Embry and Quil behind him. Sam and Embry crouched at her feet, and Quil came round next to me.

"You ok?"Quil asked her as Paul and Jared came over, looking smug.

"Told you she couldn't handle it." Paul jeered, and I punched him. She stopped coughing, and cleared her throat, rolling onto her back and pushing her elbows into the grass, trying to sit up. She was shaking a little, but it didn't look as though she noticed it, either that or she didn't care.

I put an arm behind her and helped her sit up slowly. Sam grinned a little at her.

"You going to die on us?" He asked, and a goofy smile slid onto her face.

"Can we do that again?" She asked, and the boys roared with laughter. Paul and Jared, however, looked disappointed and disgruntled.

"Come on, Cliff girl!" I pulled her up, and she followed me over to the trail again, giggling slightly. It was a beautiful sound.

* * *

"Don't drown." I teased her, getting ready to jump. She snorted and shoved me, making me fall over the edge. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her over with me.

'_Having fun, Jacob?' _Sam's voice asked me, as she yelped and grabbed a hold of my neck, clutching me. I laughed and positioned us so our feet would hit the water first.

'_You looked awfully comfortable as you went over.' _Embry taunted. I paid no attention to them, James was still squealing as we hit the water. She let go of me and I saw her figure heading for the surface. I followed, and she was already swimming towards the grass. She flopped down on it, and I followed, lying down next to her.

"You evil, evil boy." She said, grinning.

"All work and no fun makes Jacob a very bored boy." I said, and she laughed again, filling my hearing with it.

We were once again joined by the rest of the boys.

"Tired yet?" Embry asked, sitting down on her other side.

"Hah! That was funny Embry." She said, and put her arms behind her head, looking up at the moon. It made her face glow a little.

"I wonder what…time…it…is…" she paused, before immediately taking her eyes out from behind her head.

"Shit!" She tore the watch from her arm and inspected it.

"Great, now I'm a watch-murderer!" she groaned, and began putting the saturated leather strap back on.

I grabbed her hand gently and began turning it around. It wasn't a fancy watch; it was pretty old, in fact.

"I'll get you a new one." I said, and her face once again lit up bright red.

"Err…I can get one. No big." She was bouncing over her words.

"Break it up lovebirds." Paul said and she stood, and kicked him.

"Don't start with me, Paula." She said the last word slowly, and I should have seen it coming.

Paul angrily reached over, grabbed her hand and wrenched her forward with everything he had, flinging her over the lake. I leapt at him, snarling. How dare he? How dare he do anything to her?! Embry tugged me off him, and held me back. Jared looked shocked as Sam started shouting at Paul. I struggled against Embry's grip, trying to rip Paul's face off.

Quil stepped in front of me.

"Jacob, get a grip! If you want to do something, start waiting for James. Paul really used his strength, and if I were her, I'd want some help." He said, and I stopped fighting. Embry let me go, and I dashed off to the edge of the water, searching the dark for her. Her scent was waterlogged now, making it even more pronounced.

I paced the water's edge, looking for any sign of movement. What if she banged her head? What if she was drowning as I just looked after her like an idiot? What if-

"If she doesn't show in 5 minutes, we'll go in after her." Quil promised, and I nodded quickly, never looking away from the water. 2 minutes passed…4 minutes…I was about to go in after her when I saw her form, coming closer. I dashed out into the water, and the cold fluid splashed against my now-warm legs.

I scooped up her up, and she was shaking from the cold; her body had become for adjusted to the warm air before Paul threw her. My body stiffened at the thought of his name, but then I noticed a different smell; a coppery sour smell. Blood. I looked down, and noticed a cut on her arm. It was bleeding heavily. My eyes narrowed. Paul was dead meat when I got my hands on that son of a gun.

'_Quil, Embry, she's bleeding, but don't point it out, I have a feeling she won't take it well.' _I thought, and I heard them respond.

'_Ok.'_

'_You got it.' _

"Jacob…I can walk." She murmured, but I didn't put her down. I clamped my hand around her cut, trying to keep as much of the red substance hidden as possible. I splashed a little as I hurried out of the water, holding her close. She got hurt. How could I let that happen? I should have seen it coming, I should have protected her from Paul's rage. I felt my eyes sting a little, but I didn't cry.

I walked past Paul, Jared and Sam, and sat against a tree, positioning her in my lap, my hand still clamped around her arm.

Quil and Embry followed, their eyes determined to not look at my hand on her arm.

"You ok? I have enough evidence from tonight to suggest that your medical bill is a mile long." Quil joked feebly, and I felt her mouth move into a grin.

"Try a kilometre." She joked back.

'_Sam, Sam we have to get her to a hospital. She's hurt, Sam stop yelling and get over here!' _I was practically yelling in my mind, and soon Sam was jogging over, Jared behind him and Paul a few feet behind.

"Jacob, could you loosen your grip? You're hurting me." James whispered, trying to look up at me, but I kept her head tucked under my chin and didn't loosen my grip. I felt her blood threatening to seep between my fingers, so I tried to clamp them together tighter.

"Everything ok?" Sam stood in front of us, and then it happened. "What?" She asked.

The blood made it through my fingers, down my hand and onto her arm. As it rolled down her skin, she looked over at it. So did the boys. In a split second she was struggling wildly, trying to get free.

"James, stop! Calm down! You'll make it worse!" Embry yelled. "Quil, get our shirts from the cliff. Embry, get the truck and bring it to the closest possible point to here." Sam instructed immediately, and I pressed the struggling James closer to me, trying to keep her as still as possible.

"James, I need to you to calm down, alright? You're pumping more blood, and loosing it as you fight." Sam said. Jared knelt down next to Sam, and began talking to James.

"James I am so sorry. I never meant for you to get in a fight with Paul." He told her, but she didn't stop.

"Jared, take her-" No. Not a chance. No one but me was going to be taking her anywhere. I growled, a ferocious growl that grew and dropped in volume and made my chest shake.

"No." I growled.

James stopped fighting and went limp, pressing her face into my neck, which succeeded in making me growl more protectively. Sam stopped, and put his hands up, palms facing me.

"Alright Jacob, calm down. Jared, as soon as we get to the hospital, go to Billy and James' mother with Paul, tell them what happened." He said, and I stopped growling, but held her more strongly.

"No hospital…" James said quietly, and I felt a tear of regret rip at my heart. I would never make her do something she didn't want to do, but I didn't want her to be hurting.

"Please cooperate, sweetheart, please." I whispered into her ear, my voice was racked with worry and it went deep as I tried not to cry when I realized she was loosing too much blood and slowly weakening.

She groaned again as I stood, repositioning her. Sam stood too, and reached for her wrist. I growled, and he stopped, looking at me.

"Jacob, I'm just testing her pulse." He said, and slowly took a hold of her wrist. I knew I was being silly, and that Sam wasn't going to hurt her, but damn, I didn't want anyone touching her.

"She's got a pretty strong pulse, but she needs that arm of hers taken care off. Come on, no time to lose." He started off in a run, and I followed. She leaned into me, her forehead pressed against my neck.

I caught up with Sam, and heard Jared and Paul behind me as we exploded into a clearing, where the truck was parked by a road. I dashed over to it, and Embry opened the front passenger door, tucking her feet in so they wouldn't get caught in the door. She pulled her head away and leaned back in my arms to look up at me as Sam climbed behind the wheel. Paul, Embry, Jared and Quil were in the back with the pile of dry t-shirts.

"Jacob?" She whispered, her face was pale. That scared me more that anything, and she saw it.

"Yes?" I asked, and Sam bolted down the road, making Embry grab a hold of the side of the box.

She smiled at me.

"Tell my mom not to worry, ok?" She whispered, and I felt my eyes widen.

"No, you're going to be ok, you are, really!" I protested, and she smiled again.

"I know I'm going to be, Jacob, you're watching out for me." She leaned against me again, and I used the hand that wasn't compressing her cut to smooth her hair back.

'_How's her pulse?' _Sam's voice asked, and I moved my hand down to her wrist, feeling her pulse. It was slower than it was supposed to be.

'_Still there, but I think it's slower than before.'_

'_Make sure she doesn't fall asleep, that could be rather bad.'_

'_Gotcha.'_

"James?" She leaned back so she was supported by my arm. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked the first question that came to mind.

"Adder is my older brother…he's away in college…" She said slowly and with an effort.

"What college does he go to?" Sam asked, and she sighed like she was tired,

"Harvard…He's really smart…" The window between them and the cab slid open, and Embry stuck his head in.

"How's she?" She turned his head to him and her smile was weak.

"I'm all good, Embry." She said quietly, and her eyelids drooped. I bounced her a little, panicked.

"You have to stay awake, James, you can't sleep." I told her urgently, and she forced her eyes open.

"I'm sorry; it's just so hard…" She watched as Jared's head poked through as Embry pulled out.

"Hey James. How are you feeling?" He asked, and she smiled at him.

"I'm fine. How's everyone back there?" She asked, and Jared grinned a little.

"Quil and Embry are worried, Paul's still sore from Sam yelling at him." He laughed and she blinked repeatedly.

"What's the matter?" Jared asked, concerned again.

"Jacob…everything's fading." Jared ducked out of sight again as Sam floored it.

"Stay awake, sweetheart, please, stay awake!" I said, and she continued blinking furiously.

"I'm…trying…" She gasped out, and Sam turned into the hospital parking lot, and I was out of the car before he had his hand off the gear shift.

Quil and Embry dashed after me, opening the doors as James groaned with pain as she was jostled.

**

* * *

**


	5. Spotting the TellTale Signs

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

I heard and felt Jacob growl suddenly.

"Jacob, I'm just testing her pulse." Sam said, and a few seconds later I felt Sam's firm but gentle hand on my wrist.

"She's got a pretty strong pulse, but she needs that arm of hers taken care off. Come on, no time to lose." Sam said, and I heard his footsteps retreating quickly. Jacob began running too, and I groaned again, pressing my face into his neck again. The running wasn't helping my 'calm down' resolve.

I felt him slow down to a quick walk, and then he was getting into the truck I guessed, because he was moving around a lot. I felt someone press my feet back, then let go and I heard the door close.

I leaned back to look Jacob in the face. I was getting tired, and my vision was darker.

"Jacob?" I whispered, and he looked at me, scared.

"Yes?" he asked gently, and I smiled at him.

"Tell my mom not to worry, ok?" I asked him, and his eyes widened.

"No, you're going to be ok, you are, really!" He said, as if he were trying to convince himself as well. I smiled at him

"I know I'm going to be, Jacob, you're watching out for me." I whispered, and leaned against him again. I felt him smooth my hair back gently, petting my head.

"James?" I leaned back again, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I blinked, and thought of my big brother, Adder.

"Adder is my older brother…he's away in college…" It was getting a little harder to speak.

"What college does he go to?" I heard Sam just outside of my vision.

"Harvard…He's really smart…" I said quietly, trying not to tire myself fast than need be. I heard a window open and felt the blast of colder air. Embry stuck his head in.

"How's she?" I turned my head to look over Jacob's shoulder at him.

"I'm all good, Embry." I whispered, and I felt my eyelids droop. Maybe just a short nap? Suddenly I felt Jacob bouncing me, and my eyes opened as fast as they could.

"You have to stay awake, James, you can't sleep." Jacob said, worriedly.

"I'm sorry; it's just so hard…" I whispered, and Embry's head disappeared, only to be replaced by Jared's.

"Hey James. How are you feeling?" He asked, grinning a little at me.

"I'm fine. How's everyone back there?" I asked, in an effort to stay awake.

"Quil and Embry are worried, Paul's still sore from Sam yelling at him." He laughed and suddenly my vision went spotty. I began blinking furiously.

"What's the matter?" Jared asked, concerned.

"Jacob…everything's fading." Jared ducked out of sight, and I felt Sam step on the gas.

"Stay awake, sweetheart, please, stay awake!" I heard Jacob plead, and I kept blinking.

"I'm…trying…" I gasped, still blinking. The spots weren't going away; they were getting worse.

I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes; this can't be good.

**

* * *

**

**End**


	6. Jacob realizes it with help from Sam

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

It had been almost an hour and a half since the doctors had taken James away. I still vividly remember putting her on the stretcher, seeing her tear stained face, her blood stained arm. Her Mother and Billy had come not ten minutes after that; her mother was crying, and Billy looked upset. I was sitting in a chair closest to the door they'd taken her through, and everyone else was kind enough to stay away. I kept my head down, in my hands.

"Jacob." I didn't look up at Sam.

"What." It was a statement.

"I need to talk to you alone, please." That was a statement too. I was too exhausted to argue very much.

"But what if-" I raised my head and Sam put a hand on my shoulder.

"The odds of her coming out of there in the minutes that we talk are very slim, my friend." I sighed, and got up. I paused, my hand on the doorknob before turning to James' mom.

"James asked me to tell you not to worry about her." I said quietly, and she her smile was watery.

"Of course she would do that. Never likes to see anyone cry, that one." But her mom began crying again.

Sam's grip tightened and slackened in a comforting gesture as we exited the room.

We walked past the receptionist who looked at me sympathetically. We exited the ER, and the hospital. We sat on the hood of the truck, and I noticed we could see the waiting room we were in through the window. That was a little comfort; at least I could see if she came out.

"Jacob, I have a few questions that I need you to answer, alright?" He asked, and I was pretty sure he had never talked to any person in the pack that gentle before.

"Sure." My eyes never moved from the all-too important window.

"Jacob, when Paul launched James into the lake, what was going through your mind?" Sam asked. I looked at him. I was definitely not expecting that kind of question. But he was staring at me, perfectly and totally serious.

"Well…I guess I was…not angry, that doesn't cover it…I wanted to kill Paul for what he did. I kept thinking 'How dare he hurt her!' over and over, I guess." I said, raking my brain.

"Ok…What about when you stopped at the cliff, and she was going to prove Paul and me wrong? What about then?" His voice was still unnervingly gentle.

"Well, when she back-talked Paul, I guess I was amused…and I…thought it was…cute." I felt red staining my face.

"Go on." Sam wasn't fazed.

"And when you put you hands on her shoulders, I was really jealous…then really relieved when she pushed them off, then worried when I realized she was going to jump."

Sam nodded slowly, and I watched Embry play a thumb war with Quil in the waiting room.

"What about when you growled at me after she got hurt? When I was telling Jared to take her to the truck, and went to go take her pulse?" I blinked. Those were easy.

"I didn't what anyone else to come near her; I didn't want her to get hurt. I'm sorry about that, by the way. I just really wanted her safe." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Last question: What were you feeling when you first met her?" I took a sharp intake of breath. It was coming back to me vividly, and I remember the pleasure of the memory.

"It was like she was everywhere; I could only see her, hear her, smell her, it was incredible. There aren't words to explain it, I suppose, sorry."

"Don't worry about it; I know what you're talking about. Same thing happened when I met Emily." As always, his voice was full of love when he said Emily's name. But that wasn't what surprised me. How could he have felt that with Emily?

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, and he laughed, a grin stretching across his features.

"I thought you would have realized it by now, Jake. You've imprinted!" I stared at him. Of course! How did I not think that before? My smile was so big it almost hurt. Sam clapped me on the back.

"Congratulations, man. I'm happy for you!" I took a deep breath, still grinning.

"Now then; it comes down to the second obstacle." My grin disappeared; obstacle? He read my expression and quickly continued.

"No, no. It's not bad; you don't have to leave her. You just have to tell her about our...furry-side." My grin didn't return. How would she respond? Would she think I was insane? Would she leave and never return?

"Relax, Jake. I heard what she said in the truck. I'm not deaf, and you have, or had, an excellent memory: _'I know I'm going to be, Jacob, you're watching out for me.' _I think she's fairly in 'Love at First Sight', if you know what I mean." He grinned, and I took a deep breath. At the same time, a nurse entered the waiting room, holding a clipboard and began talking to James' mom.

I jumped up as if the truck burned; and ran inside. Sam caught up and we met Quil as he was exiting.

"She's in a room and she's stable. Not awake, though." He said, a smile tugging at his mouth.

I sighed, sliding down the wall as my legs buckled in relief.

"You ok, dude?" Quil asked, but I couldn't speak. I was so happy, she'd be ok, she'd be whole, and she'd heal.

"Oh he's better than ok." Sam grinned slyly, a rare for him. Jared and Paul came out shortly, and Embry came back, realizing no one from the pack was with him.

"What's up?" Embry asked, looking at Paul, who shrugged, then at Jared who shook his head.

"Well, our little Jacob here," I punched him weakly on the knee. The relief was weakening, "Has, in fact and finally, imprinted." The reaction was immediate.

"Awe, Congrats, dude!"

"Whoa…"

"That's great, man!"

"Who is it?" Everyone except for Sam shut up, waiting very intently for me to answer. I stared at them, amused. Their expressions were laughable; they all looked like my word was going to save them from some terrible demise.

"You lot look like a band of schoolgirls waiting for gossip." I told them, grinning, and Quil, who was kneeling beside me, pushed me over so I landed on my arm.

"Shut up and answer!" Embry said, exasperated.

"James." I didn't conceal the care and love that the word was practically dripping; and Quil clapped my shoulder. My grin grew, if that's believable.

"Congratulations." Sam laughed and yanked me up.

"Ok, you guys, that's enough. Let to guy go see the love of his life." I blinked. That's right; I was allowed to see her.

I started down the hall at a run, before pausing and running back, skidding to a stop in front of Embry.

"Where's her room?" The boys exploded into laughter.

"248, just down the hall." He said, and I nodded, preparing to run down the hall again. Sam grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"Don't run. I know you're anxious, but really Jake, this is a hospital and for a second reason, if you fall you don't want her to see you in the next bed, do you?" I blinked, and he laughed, letting my shirt go. I walked (Making a point to do it as fast as I could) down the hall, looking at the door numbers. 248. I stopped, and looked at it for a moment, before opening it slowly. I stepped in quietly, and looked around. The fluorescent light above her bed was the only light on, illuminating the empty bed on the side closest to the door, and hers. The curtains were opened wide, and the stars were dotting the sky above the trees. Her mother was sitting with her back to me, and Billy next to her, patting her back, making a human shield so I couldn't see her from my position.

As the door closed her mother turned to look at me.

"Oh, Jacob. It's was so nice of you and your friends to bring her here, I can't thank you enough." She said softly, and Billy turned around in his wheel chair.

"It was no problem, really…Mrs…" I trailed off, realizing I didn't know their last name.

"White, Ms. White." She said, and I snorted before I could help myself. She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She asked, and I fibbed.

"It's just sadly ironic…her last name is White, and she was so pale…" I trailed off, still mentally laughing. This did not go unnoticed by Jared.

'_What are you laughing about?' _He asked.

'_Her last name. It's White.' _It took a second for Jared to catch on.

'_Huh…Oh! Dude, that is too funny!'_ it was very hard to keep a serious face.

"Would you like to come closer?" Ms. White asked, and I snapped back to 'reality'. I nodded, coming closer. Dad smiled at me, and I nodded at him.

James' hair was fanned to one side on her pillow, and she was rosier than when I last saw her. There was an IV in one arm, and her cut was bandaged with thick white bandages. You could still see the reddish tint of blood beneath it however, just like the tint on my hand. I had washed it very thoroughly, but it was still very reddish pink.

"Oh…" A small gasp slipped between my lips. She was unconscious, and very pale, but the machine beside her bed was beeping, proof that she was very far from death in any sense. I stepped forward, and held her hand tenderly. I swallowed. Her skin was still soft, and she still had the look that shocked me just precious few hours ago.

I knelt and rubbed my thumb across her knuckles, and swallowed again as she smiled unconsciously. I looked up, sensing someone looking at me. Ms. White was smiling softly at me, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh…uh, I'm sorry, I just…" I started, but she shook her head slowly, never breaking eye contact with me.

"It's ok, Jacob, it's just so sweet…" She wiped away a tear and Billy looked at me, asking a question without speaking. Ms. White looked at her watch.

"Dear me, it's almost 2 in the morning! I should get home to Adder, he's visiting, you know…but, I don't want to leave her…" She looked torn. Billy didn't say anything, but stared at me.

"I could stay with her, if you wouldn't mind?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Of course. It's no problem; in fact, I'd really prefer that you be here when I can't. She seems so comfortable with you, even asleep." She stood, and leaned over the bed to hug me. I complied, awkwardly, and she kissed James' forehead before she left. That left Billy and myself with the sleeping James.

Billy broke into a small smile.

"I recognize that expression…you've imprinted on her, haven't you?" He asked me. I saw the tears glinting in his eyes. He was happy for me, and I was happy for myself too. I never thought this would happen.

"Yup…Life's never been sweeter, to quote Sam." Billy beckoned me over, and I walked around the bed to get on my knees and hug him.

"I am so proud. It couldn't have happened to a better pair of kids." He said, and I nodded into his shoulder. I haven't felt like this with him since I was little. I guess love is all it takes for a nineteen year old to feel 'young' again.

"Well, son, I'm going to be getting home now. I'll see you as soon as you tear yourself away from this young lady." He grinned, and I copied his movement, and nodded.

He left, and I took Ms. White's empty seat.

I picked up her other hand, the one with the IV, and squeezed it tenderly.

'_Jake, do you mind if we come in to say goodbye?' _Jared's voice echoed around my brain.

'_Sure…Just try to keep it down, alright?' _Sam's voice began laughing at my words.

'_Quiet as mice, promise.'_ The door opened, and the 5 boys trooped in, and Sam picked up the clipboard from the end of her bed.

"Well would you look at this…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What?" I hadn't even thought to look at it.

"She doesn't have or need stitches. The cut went deep, but not deep enough to need them. She also tapped into a major vein; that explains the blood all over my truck." He grinned and I scowled at him.

"You could have put us in the back, you know." I scowled, and he stared at me.

"You don't actually think I'd do that, do you?" He asked, and Quil looked at her.

"She looks pale still…" Embry leaned in closer, inspecting the cut.

I was starting to get uncomfortable with them being so close to her.

"No, look, she's gaining her color back, look." He pointed to her face, which was indeed gaining color. I fidgeted pointedly, and they moved back, grinning.

"Sorry, dude."  
"Heh, this is interesting…" They apologized and I stretched, my back cracking satisfyingly.

"Well, I think it's time for us to leave. See you later, Jake." Jared waved goodbye, and everyone except Paul left.

"Paul." I said shortly, fighting down the anger. I was here, he wouldn't touch her.

"Jake, man, I'm sorry dude. That girl, James, man, she just pushed me over the edge. I couldn't stop it, I'm sorry, won't happen again." He said, and I looked at James.

"I'm not the only one you have to apologize to." I said quietly, and I heard Paul leave the room, the door closing softly.

I yawned. It was past midnight, and I was getting really tired.

I put my head down on the mattress by her hand and very quickly fell asleep. It wasn't hard; cinnamon and vanilla invaded my dreams.

**

* * *

**

**End**


	7. Kidnapping James and her Discovery

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

I don't remember a lot about what happened after Jacob got me out of the car. I remember crying, and feeling panicked and helpless after Jacob put me down. Then the doctors saying stuff, a nurse telling me that it would be alright, and then I couldn't see. I fell asleep. I didn't dream, really, just floated. I heard snatches of people talking, but I couldn't comprehend it at all. At one point in time, I did dream. Jacob appeared beside me, and held my hand.

"Hey, told you you'd make it." He said, grinning at me. He began fading and I reached for him.

"J-Jacob?" I called, and he rubbed my knuckle.

"I'll always be with you, James." His voice faded off, and I couldn't see him. It was comforting, and I smiled.

Then, I floated. I felt a soft pressure on my forehead, but it was gone after a few moments. I felt someone rub my knuckles again, and I supposed it was a reminder from Jacob that he was still there.

I blinked, and opened my eyes. I was away, and there was a pinkish glow coming from the window. Daybreak.

I felt a pressure on my hand, and gasped quietly. Jacob was snoring slightly, sleeping with his head on my mattress, holding my hand.

Was he here the entire time? I hope he didn't feel like he had to stay.

"James…" He muttered in his sleep. I smiled, and gently tugged my hand out of his grip. He began reaching for it again, and I giggled, running it through his hair. He immediately stopped, and relaxed again. I sighed, and stared out the window, completely at peace. The pink glow reached over the trees, and filled the room with a glow. I didn't know how long it was, it could have been and hour, or a minute. But I felt something hold my wrist, and I turned quickly.

Jacob had a hold of my wrist, and was gently rubbing his thumb against it. He was grinning at me, and he gently pulled my hand out of his hair.

"Good Morning." He whispered, and I blushed.

"You…uh…weren't supposed to wake up…err…during that…" I stuttered and he chuckled.

"Well I did, and I'm happy for it too. It felt nice. And between you me and this empty room, I was awake for most of it." I blushed harder and he laughed. He still had a hold of my wrist, and he was now rubbing my tense hand.

"How're you? Sleeping in that position probably wasn't comfortable. You really didn't have to stay, you know." I asked him quietly, letting my hand relax and just enjoy it.

"I'm perfect. And I wanted to stay. I wanted to be with you. Your mother was here, by the way." He said, and I nodded.

"She would be. How're the boys?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Dunno. They were happy you were stable last night. I suppose they'll be swinging by today sometime." He said, letting go of my hand. My hand was cold now, and I sighed. I blushed again, and he chuckled.

"Cold?" he asked, and I shrugged, still blushing.

"May I?" He stood up, and I moved over on the bed a little, so he could sit on it. He sat, leaning against the pillows. He pulled me towards him, his arm around my shoulders.

"Better?" He asked, and I nodded. I really was warmer; either he had a really high fever, or he was a ray of sun.

"What time is it? My watch is busted." I giggled, and he looked over my head at his [water proof watch.

"8:30. Still pretty early, you sure you're not tired?" He looked down on me, worried. I smiled up at him.

"I'm actually waiting for a doctor to come in, so I can get the release papers and leave." He immediately latched onto me protectively,

"Oh no. Not until I- We're sure you can leave." He slipped, and I giggled.

"Awe, is Jacob worried about little ole' me?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Yes, yes I am." I smiled and clutched his t-shirt. He'd probably put it back on after I was in the ER. I was surprised at myself, actually. I'd only known this kid for what? Not even a day and already I as so comfortable with him. It was neat, and kind of confusing. I didn't see a problem with it; however, I just kind of knew Jacob was a good kid.

He held me close, and began combing his fingers through my hair. I relaxed; it was very comforting.

We stayed like that for a while, and once a nurse came halfway in, carrying a tray. She stopped and looked at us for a moment, smiling. She quietly put it on a little table, and left, still smiling.

My stomach growled. Jacob chuckled, making the bed shake. I blushed and he gently, still laughing, moved me so I was leaning on his arm. He leaned over and pulled the wheelie table over.

He opened the pudding, and dug a spoon into it.

"Oh so you're stealing my food, now, are you?" I joked, and he pulled the spoon out, so it had a liberal amount of pudding on it.

"Jacob…no." I said firmly, but my stomach betrayed me again.

"Jacob yes. You're hungry, so eat…" He grinned and I opened my mouth a centimeter.

"More…" I opened it a little wider.

"More…" I opened it a little more, and he put the spoon into my mouth. I mentally smirked; he would not get off easy. I swallowed the pudding quickly, and bit down on it as he pulled it out.

"Hey now, come on." He pulled a little, but I didn't let go.

"Come on, now, James, let go…" He wiggled the spoon, but I let my head move with it.

"Now that's just not fair." He grinned, and I shrugged. After a few more minutes of this, I took pity on his and released the spoon.

"Finally." He spooned some more pudding out, but as soon as I swallowed, he pulled it out.

"No more biting." He scolded, grinning. I nodded.

"Scout's honor." I promised, putting my good hand on my heart. He chuckled and I stared at the porridge.

"That's probably to cold to be edible now, but do you mind handing me the water?" He picked up the paper cup and held it to my lips. I rolled my eyes and bit it, raising my good hand to hold it. He chuckled and let go.

"You know, I hope you don't start this as a hobby. It's a little frustrating." I said, and he tickled my side. I squealed, and jumped away from it and right into him. He laughed, and curled a hand around my waist.

"Well now, aren't we jumpy?" He asked into my ear, and I shivered.

The door opened again, and Jacob released me, but didn't move.

"JAMES!" Mom came in, Billy wheeling along behind her.

"Mom!" I put my hands out, wincing as my arm stretched. She hugged me, and I hugged her back. I felt her tears soak my shirt, and I pulled back.

"Mom? Mom, no crying! Please, please anything but tears! Yell, scream, fly into a fit but please, please, please no tears!" I gasped, and she hiccupped, wiping her face.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I'm just so happy you're ok. Those boys…Jarard and Paul?" I giggled.

"Jared and Paul, mom." She waved it off with her hand.

"Yes, Jared and Paul came around to get us, and I couldn't breath, it was so scary. But then _Jacob _here came in…" She grinned at him, not really minding the fact that he'd spent the entire night with me and that he was now sitting on the bed with me.

He grinned at her.

"Well, ma'am, anything to help. She's ready to leave, though." He said, and Billy grinned at me. I blushed, and buried my face in my free arm.

"Any more room in here?" I looked up. Great. Sam and the boys were here. What an un-perfect moment for them to show. I didn't see Paul, however.

"Hey there, Cliff Girl. How ya feeling?" Embry came up. None of them seemed at all fazed that Jacob was on the bed beside me.

"Uh…is that a trick question?" I asked, and he grinned.

"How's your arm, James? It was bleeding a lot, but I'm glad to see you better." Sam said, and I nodded.

"Thanks Sam. Hey Mom, can I leave this bleached prison yet?" I turned to her, and she laughed.

"Of course dear. Up you go." She stood back as Jacob helped me up, and steadied me as I wobbled.

"You'll do that often, I expect. You lost a lot of blood." The doctor walked in, holding some papers.

"She's free to go, under certain circumstances," He handed the papers to mom, "She shouldn't use that arm as much as possible, or lift anything. And she shouldn't be over-exerting herself. She lost a lot of blood last night. You're schedule for a check-up next week, we'll give you a call. Get better, Ms. White." He smiled and whisked away, the papers with him.

My muscle shirt was stained with blood, and mom winced at it, holding out a black button up shirt.

"Put that on over top; you look like the living dead." Jacob twitched a little, and I noticed the boys stiffen a little. I shrugged it off and slipped the shirt on. It smelled familiar…

"Adder's shirt?" I gasped, looking at mom, who was smiling brightly.

"Yes dear. He's at home, waiting to see you." I squealed, and grabbed her hand, tugging her along.

"Come on! What are we waiting for? Molasses?" She began laughing, but then I was lifted.

"Erg!" I clutched Jacob's collar in surprise.

"Jacob Black you put me down right now!" I argued, as he walked past Sam and Embry, who were smirking. Even Billy had a grin. My face heated up.

"Jacob Black, I mean it! Put me DOWN!" I wriggled, and he just increased his grip.

"Jacob Black!" I warned, and his grin grew.

"James White!" I huffed and crossed my arm, trying not to move my cut around to much.

"Jacob, we're just over here, the minivan, there." Ah yes. Mother's minivan. She's had since I was like, 6. Anyway, I groaned.

"Mom, we need a new car." I said as Sam opened the sliding door, enabling Jacob to set me inside. I immediately buckled up, not letting Jacob have the chance.

Sam helped Billy into the front, and Embry, Quil and Jared climbed in the back, leaving me to be sandwiched between Sam and Jacob.

"Why? What's wrong with my van?" She asked, pulling out, and I sighed.

"Because, mom, you're not a soccer mom anymore. You're not lugging a soccer team around anymore!" She looked at me in the mirror.

"That may be true, but you and your friends wouldn't fit into a 2005 Smart Car, now would they?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A 2005 Smart Car, mom? Have you been digging through Adder's car magazines again?" She glared at me, and I grinned.

"So your brother's home?" Sam asked, looking down on me. I once again was reminded about how big these boys were. They were HUGE. I looked like a toddler compared to them. No wonder Paul was able to fling me so far across the lake.

"Yup! I cannot wait to see him again! I haven't seen him for like a year!" I grinned, and Jacob grinned at me again.

"Would you like to come over? Billy's staying for a while to see Adder, but I can drop you off." Mom said, and Sam looked at Jacob over my head.

"Actually, Ms. White, I was wondering if we could kidnap your daughter for a bit?" Mom looked ecstatic. Of course she would; she really seemed to like these kids.

"Of course, but if you do you have to come and have dinner with us. Sam, Billy told me you're engaged; so Emily can come to if she likes." Sam grinned, and I gaped. I didn't know that!  
"Sounds good to me. What do you think guys?" The others nodded.

"Alright then, thank you very much, Ms. White. Do you mind dropping us off at Billy's then?" Mom nodded, still smiling as I turned to glare at Sam.

"If you don't tell me why you're taking me to Billy's the second we get out of this car, I am going to do something very drastic." I hissed to him, and he chuckled.

"Your wish is Jacob's command." He earned a punch for that one. Not that it was powerful at all; it was actually very laughably weak.

We reached Billy's and Mom waved.

"Bye! Have fun!" Then she drove off.

"Yeah, as much fun as you can when you're injured and held against your will at Jacob's house." I muttered, and Jacob picked me up again.

"What's wrong with my house?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Now, Sam, I do believe that you are exactly 45 seconds over our agreement. So you better start talking, before I start screaming." I said, and Sam shook his head.

"You wouldn't really." I raised an eyebrow, and took an exaggerated deep breath.

"Ok, ok. Relax. We've just got to tell you something…well, show you, really. Just calm down. We're going to take you into the clearing behind Jacob's house, ok?" Sam put his hands up.

"And if I don't trust you?" Jacob bent his head to whisper in my ear.

"Don't you trust me? I won't let anything hurt you again, I promise." His voice was…reassuring, sincere.

"Fine. You win. Let's go already!" Jacob laughed, but it sounded a little uneasy. That wasn't fine at all.

Jacob, still holding me, led the way to the clearing, and set me on my feet on the farthest side.

"Ok, first of all. You cannot tell anyone about this, alright? Not a single soul." Sam said, pacing. Jacob stood beside me, looking uneasy. I wobbled a little, and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sit, Honey. You're overexerting yourself." I did as I was told. From the way the others were looking, this was probably pretty serious.

"James, do you believe in werewolves?" Sam asked, and I stared at him before snickering.

"Excuse me?"  
"Do you believe in-" I cut him off.

"No, no. I heard what you said. But what kind of a question is that? I don't, by the way." Jacob sighed, and Quil bit his tongue, looking at Sam.  
"I didn't think so. What about Vampires?" I shook my head; what were these boys thinking? Maybe I didn't want to know. I was starting to get a little scared. But Jacob did say he wouldn't let anything hurt me.

Sam sighed, and knelt in front of me.

"Listen, James, I'm just going to tell you, ok? You can not tell anyone else, promise me." I nodded, but he shook his head.

"You have to say it." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I don't know what you boys are trying to do here…but whatever. I promise not to tell anyone about what I see and hear here. Good?" I smiled, but Sam didn't smile, just nodded.

"Yeah, that's good. Look, Werewolves, Vampires, they both exist." I choked on my air.

"Really now. And you know this how…?" What were they doing? Playing a game? Well then a seventh player couldn't hurt. Sam seemed to see this. Jacob, however, seemed to have disappeared, and this got me really scared. He saw that too.

"James, relax. Jacob's going to show you proof." He backed away, and I gasped.

* * *

**End**


	8. James' Delight & Jacob's Behaviour

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

In the middle of the clearing was the biggest wolf that I've ever seen. I felt my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, and my breathing quicken. I swallowed, and stood slowly, trying not to make eye-contact with it. The others slowly backed away, and I closed my eyes, breathing hard before opening them again and taking a few steps forward.

I looked at it closely. Sure enough, its fur was the exact russet of Jacob's skin. The eyes were way too human.

It was Jacob.

"T-That's Jacob, isn't it." Embry and Quil sighed in relief.

"Give the girl a prize, she figured it out!" Jared grinned, and I smiled. Jacob let out a bark, like laughter. Payback time, I grinned.

I patted my legs.

"Come here, boy!" I whistled, and Embry snickered.

"He's not going to like that." Quil pulled a face.

I looked at him.

"Well tough, he's going to have to de- AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I was cut of mid-sentence by an extremely large, shaggy object that knocked me over.

Next thing I knew he was sitting on my stomach, tail wagging furiously.

"Urg…Jacob you way a ton! Get down!" I groaned, and he let out another bark of laughter, before putting his paws on my shoulders, holding them down. I did notice, however, that he was very careful not to touch my arm, and that Embry, Jared, Quil and even Sam was laughing at me.

"Not 'Lay Down' 'Get Down'! Get off me you glutton!" I gasped, and he began licking my face. I screamed with laughter, unable to free my hands.

"Jacob, Stop! Stop it! Jacob!" I laughed, turning my head this way and that, trying to get out of his grip.

"Alright, Jacob, that's enough. Let the poor girl breath, would you?" Jared jogged over and pulled me up, making Jacob growl. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I can't seem to tell if the lost capability of your voice box is a relief or a frustration." I giggled, and he turned to me again, but his growl was playful as he took a step. I yelped and took another step back. He let out another bark of laughter before turning and running out of the clearing.

"Where's he going?" I asked, turning around to look at Sam, who was smiling.

"You don't seriously think his pants made the phase, do you?" I colored, and looked away.

"Oh…right. Yeah, so can you…?" He nodded.

"So can Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Leah. She's the only girl in our pack. We've also got some other things to tell you, but I'm pretty sure Jacob should be here for that." He said, and I nodded, wiping my face.

"Ick. Couldn't you guys have helped me? Then I wouldn't have been covered in dog-drool." They snickered, and a pair of arms picked me up.

"Oh come on, I'm not that disgusting." Jacob whispered, and I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"You didn't get licked all over your face by a canine-boy that had you pinned." I pointed out, and he shrugged, grinning.

"That is very true." He laughed, and I shook my head.

"So…you going to put me down or am I stuck up here? I'm scared of heights, you know." I grinned, and he stared at me, worried.

"You're not serious." Sam asked, and I threw my head back, laughing.

"I had you convinced! Hah, I can't believe you actually thought I was scared of heights! I jumped off a cliff!" Jacob spun me around fast, and I choked, grabbing his shoulders.

"Jacob! That's enough for now. She needs to know." Sam said seriously, and Jacob stopped. I was curiously scared. What was that serious? Jacob nodded, and went to go sit against a tree, me in his lap. Sam and the other three sat in front of us.

"Ok, so you know what we are, and that there are vampires. Actually, there are a few living in Forks. But so long as you stay on the reservation, they can't come near you. You've heard the legends? Yes? Good. Well, there was a treaty that was placed in action years and years ago. So long as those vampires do not come onto the reservation and do not drink human blood, we cannot hurt them or go onto their boundaries." Sam said, and Jacob put his chin on my head.

"So…if they don't drink human blood, what do they drink?" I asked.

"Supposedly animal blood. I don't distrust them, but I don't trust them either. So it's just a good idea if you exercise caution when going out at night." Sam said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not 3, Sam. I don't normally leave the rez anyway." I said, and Jacob 'hmmmed'. I looked up at him.

"What?"  
"Then why haven't I seen you around before?" I grinned, leaning against him and putting my head down again.

"We, as in my mom and I, live farther in. I was home schooled." I said, and he nodded.

"So…is that all?" I asked, and Embry snorted.

"'Is that all', she asks as if she didn't just learn she was surrounded by werewolves." He muttered amusedly.

"Unfortunately not, I'm afraid. Have you ever heard of something called 'love at first sight'?" Sam asked me, and my eyebrows puckered.

"Yeaaaah…why?" I asked, uncomfortably fidgeting in Jacob's arms.

"Well, we, as wolves, have something like that. Except it's a lot more effective, and it stays around. You see, when we see a certain someone, it could be a stranger, or a friend, or even an enemy, but when we see a certain person, we can do something called 'imprinting.' It's like…the universe has moved and everything in our being is surrounding that particular person. Now, I've done it, my fiancée, Emily, obviously and Quil has, and Jared, and…" Sam trailed off, looking over my head at Jacob. I had a feeling something big was coming up.

"Well, James, so have I. When I first saw you, I don't know, but it was like…everything else had cancelled out. I was floating…" Jacob was whispering in my ear, and I froze. Somehow…

"Um…Sam? Is this 'imprinting' thing, does it work both ways?" I asked, and Sam shook his head.

"No, so unless you were stringing us along the entire time, and you really were a werewolf, then no, it doesn't." He said, and I bit my lip, thinking hard. Then…I must have fallen in love with him at first sight…

"With who?" Embry asked, and I blushed, realizing that I'd said the last part out loud.

"Err…uh…well…" I stuttered, and Jacob saved me.

"Enough you guys, lets get her home so she can see her brother." Jacob said, and I was surprised. His voice wasn't like it was earlier, it was indifferent. What happened? What did I do?

He lifted me off of him, and helped me up before walking away, leaving me behind with Sam.

I turned to Embry, who looked confused.

"Did…did I do something?" I asked him, but he shook his head.

"I don't think so… I didn't see anything wrong with it, did you?" He turned to Quil, who shook his head, just as confused.

"Come on you guys. Let's just go see Adder. Maybe it'll work itself out." Sam said, and I nodded, following them, worrying over Jacob.

* * *

**End**


	9. Spat and James' words Jacob POV

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

"ADDER!" I watched as James launched herself at her brother. He was tall, light haired and had brown eyes, whereas James and her mother were brunettes, and James had green eyes. You could get lost in them…She took the news pretty well, and to tell you the truth, didn't seem really affected by it after the initial shock. She took the 'imprint' news pretty well, too…but now I was heart broken. She didn't love me, she loved some other boy. At least, I hoped it was a boy. That would have been salt in the wound. Adder twirled her around, and then held her at arms length, looking at her arm.

"What happened here?" He asked, and she didn't hesitate, just like a good actor.

"Cliff Diving. Oh you should've seen it, Adder; I reached the bottom of the lake and cut myself. But Jacob makes an excellent nurse, and Sam drove like a maniac. You would have thought I was pregnant, the speeds he was going!" She laughed, and Ms. White came in, clad in an apron.

"Oh, there you are. Suppers ready and you did say you were staying." She said, and Sam hit his forehead with his hand.

"I forgot about Emily!" He hissed, looking angry with himself, but a sweet voice carried in from the kitchen

"In here Sam." He brightened, and strode through the kitchen door, the boys and Adder and James following him. I stayed behind a little, following James and Adder.

Supper was uncomfortable. Embry, Quil, Sam and Jared were all talking with Billy and Adder, and Emily was chatting with James and Ms. White. I just picked at my food, not having much of an appetite. I listened in, sometimes; ignoring the mental questions the boys were asking me, like what was wrong with me.

As Adder stood, taking his empty plate with him, he turned to James, a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, James, Danny misses fighting with you over the shower." She blushed dark red. Danny. This must be that boy she was in love with. My heart shattered, and I stood, trying to keep my voice under wraps.

"Thank you for the meal, Ms. White, but I…uh…forgot to feed my dog. I'll walk home; just take the rabbit back for me, ok Quil?" I said, not bothering to think up a better excuse.

I started down the yard, my chest hurting. First Bella, now James. "Love sucks." I was dismayed when I heard my voice whimper. I heard the door open, and close.

"Jacob! Jacob!" James called after me, but I ignored her.

"Jacob, please, talk to me!" She begged, running out onto the gravel road after me. I spun around, and looked at her.

"Why don't you go call up _Danny_? I'm sure he loves you just as much as you love him." I said, and my words came out in a hurt mutter.

She looked confused for a second, before gasping.

"Jacob, you thought…you thought I was in love with Danny? No! Oh gosh no! Jacob, Danny is Adder's _girlfriend_!" She laughed.

I glared.

"Than who is it, James? Who the hell do you love?" I snarled, and she stopped laughing.

"Jacob…" She said gently, but I shook my head.

"Save the tears." I said, turning away.

"Jacob, listen to me, darn it!" She shouted, and I heard and saw the other occupants of the house run out, summoned by our loud voices.

"Well I'm listening," I glared at her, "So start talking. I don't see what you're trying to do, why don't you just drop the act and stop playing around with my heart? It's obvious you don't care the same way!" Her expression was hurt, and then anger mixed with it.

Tears began falling down her face.

"Darn you! Can't you see it?" She yelled, and I shrugged angrily.

"See what? That you've broken my heart? Yeah, I felt that one!" She let out a cry of anger, staring towards me. I held my ground.

She stopped a few feet away from me.

"Jacob Black, I love you, darn it! Can't you see that?" She cried.

**

* * *

**

**End**

* * *

**Recognition and Thanks to:**

**Lybe- _My very first reviewer! Thank You!_**

**Sapphirelips77-_Thank you for your review! It was and is very appreciated!_**

**WomenofSporks-_Thank you for your compliments and valued review! _**

**_Thank You all very much! It really makes my day to see people making the time to comment on my story!_**

**_-Lava Puppy_**


	10. Jacob finally gets it and Court Hearings

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

I watched as Jacob excused himself from the table.

"He doesn't have a dog, does he?" I whispered to Sam, who was sitting on the other side of Emily. He shook his head, brow puckered in confusion.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll walk him out." I stood and hurried after him. What was wrong? What happened?

"Jacob! Jacob!" I said loudly, but he ignored me, stepping onto the gravel road. I ran after him, and of course in my hurry after him I didn't put any shoes on. Gravel roads and socked feet do not mix.

"Jacob, please, talk to me!" I pleaded, after him, upset my now. It was unusually cold tonight; I supposed it was going to rain tonight.

"Why don't you go call up _Danny_? I'm sure he loves you just as much as you love him." He said, and his voice was so mangled, so hurt, it hurt _me_. It took me a moment to realize what he was saying; he thought I was in love with Danny. It was so wretchedly sad it was almost funny. Danny was Adder's girlfriend; I had met her when I stayed at his dormitories at Harvard while mom was on a getaway. We fought over who would use the shower first; but we were friends.

"Jacob, you thought…you thought I was in love with Danny? No! Oh gosh no! Jacob, Danny is Adder's _girlfriend_!" I let out a laugh, hoping to ease the situation, but that plan backfired. He glared at me, and it wasn't playful. It was heartbroken.

"Than who is it, James? Who the hell do you love?" He asked me angrily, and I stopped laughing, realizing it wasn't working. Didn't he get it?

"Jacob…" I tried to soothe him, but he didn't take it well.

"Save the tears." He turned to walk away from me. I was losing him, I knew it. And I couldn't lose him; I was being selfish, yes, but I didn't want to lose him. It was like I had imprinted; I couldn't imagine a life without him. I'd only know him for two days, but…I can't explain it. I raised my voice, something that rarely happens. I'm stubborn, but I never raise voices.

"Jacob, listen to me, darn it!" I was being childish, but I had to do this.

"Well I'm listening," He glared at me, "So start talking. I don't see what you're trying to do, why don't you just drop the act and stop playing around with my heart? It's obvious you don't care the same way!" Now, I realize his heart was broken, but at those words, mine snapped in two. And not cleanly, mind you. I couldn't believe he thought I was doing that. I was hurt to the point of tears.

"Darn you! Can't you see it?" I yelled, and the door opened, the occupants of the house ran out, probably panicked. I ignored them and so did Jacob.

"See what? That you've broken my heart? Yeah, I felt that one!" He called, and he was mounting in anger; anger fueled by his jealousy and hurt. I shrieked, I was furious and hurt and so madly in love I couldn't see straight. I took a few steps towards him, and to my relief he didn't move. Tears were flowing down my face freely.

"Jacob Black, I love you, darn it! Can't you see that?" I cried, and I heard several gasps of surprise erupt behind me. His face changed emotions so fast it looked like it melted. He was angry one second, and the next second he was all mushy.

He closed the distance between us in two short strides, gathering me into his arms.

"I'm so, so sorry. So sorry." He whimpered into my hair, and I realized he was crying.

"J-Jacob…please, please don't cry. Please." I whimpered, my voice cracking, he pulled away and looked at me.

"James…James, please, forgive me. Can you?" He asked quietly, and I nodded.

"Of course…of course." I whispered, and he smiled, picking me up…again. I held onto his neck tightly.

"Well now, who's this?" Adder asked, and I groaned into Jacob's shoulder. Of course. Adder would play 'boyfriend inspector' now.

"Jacob Black is my name. You'd be Adder White. James told me about you last night. Harvard, right?"

"That's right. Do you want to come back in?" Adder didn't wait for an answer, and I sighed, shivering at the same time. Jacob took notice of this, and shook his head at my arms, which had goose bumps.

"You couldn't have put a jacket on, or some shoes?" He asked, and I grinned.

"I had to stop you; no time for silly shoes or jackets." I said quietly, and he pressed my hair back.

"You silly, silly girl." He chuckled, and we began walking…or he began walking, I just…sat there.

Mom was smiling at me, hands over her heart, going into 'too-cute' overload. Emily was smiling, Sam's arm around her. He looked satisfied. Embry and Quil were grinning, and Jared was shaking his head, grinning. I, of course, it being me, blushed a million shades, starting in light pink and ending up an oversized beet with arms and legs.

He eventually put me down, as we (or him) stepped into the living room. Adder was all serious, sitting down in this armchair beside the T.V…actually, I was pretty sure that armchair was beside the doorway.

"Adder…did you just redecorate?" I asked, flinging myself lazily across the other armchair, my feet over the arm. This one was still in its position beside the window. Jacob picked me up and sat on the chair, putting me in the same position on his lap.

"That isn't the point of this meeting." He said, trying to look official.

"Meeting? Adder, dear, this is our living room. I expect that chair to be put away properly." Mom called as she passed the doorway with Billy. Embry and Quil entered, sitting on the couch across the room, Jared joining them. Sam pulled Emily onto his lap in an effort to make room on the last piece of furniture.

She blushed, making her scars go white. I grinnedand shrugged.

"What is with you Quileute boys, huh? Maybe us girls want to keep our feet on the ground, did you ever think about that?" I laughed, and Emily joined in, giggling.

"Can we get back on track, please?" Adder asked, seriously. I put my arms behind my head and leaned against Jacob, sighing loudly.

"Bloody lawyers…Get on with it, would you? You're very boring in this mode." I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Your name is Jacob Black, correct?" He asked, going all lawyer on poor Jacob, who didn't even deserve to be questioned in court…or my living room, for that matter.

"Yes sir." I wasn't sure if Jacob was playing along, mocking him, or if he was serious.

"Your father's a Quileute Elder?" He leaned back in the chair.

"Yes."  
"How old are you, Jacob Black?" Once again, he answered promptly.

"18." Adder nodded slowly.

"And you are aware my sister is just celebrating her 18th birthday in a month?"  
"I didn't know her birthday was in a month, but I figured she was close to it." Jacob confessed, and my grin grew. He knew me to well. I'm going to have to hide my diary again.

"My sister said she loved you. Do you feel the same?" Jacob was silent, and I looked up at him. He was smiling, and he looked down at me.

"If James got up right now and told me she was moving to the other side of the world and would never be coming back to La Push, I'd pack my bags and come with her." I gasped. He grew up here, he loved it here. He didn't even need to tell me that; I could see it.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not moving from La Push…ever." I whispered, and he smiled at me. It was a nice feeling, having someone willing to follow you half way around the world to be with you…someone that loved you. Adder was silent, and he raised himself from the armchair, looking absolutely dangerous, even though he wasn't displaying any kind of emotion.

He towered over us (Or me; Jacob towered over me even when he was sitting), and you could've cut the tension in the air with a knife. I caught Emily's gaze, and she looked worried. I looked up at Sam, who had an amused expression on, and then I looked back up at Adder. Suddenly he grinned like normal, and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about the questioning, but I had to scare James somehow; she's been too happy." He joked, and Jacob shook his hand, shaking with laughter.

"Oh yeah? Well where's Danny? Maybe I'll go all lawyer on _her _butt! And I make a very... firm lawyer. You haven't forgotten the last time you ate my peanut butter, have you?" Adder shuddered.

"My ears were ringing." He agreed, and I nodded.

"I know. Imagine what it would be like for her!" He rolled his eyes.

"Get suited up, sis, I've been wanting to play a game with you, you cheater." He said, and I stuck my tongue out.

"Can't deal with the perfume get out of the store." I said, and got up.

"Huh?" Quil stared at me. I grinned.

"You boys know how to play basketball?"

* * *

**End**


	11. Court with Jacob Black!

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

"Jacob Black, I love you, darn it! Can't you see that?" She asked, and my rage was swept away. I couldn't believe it; how was I so stupid?  
'_Dude! Did you seriously think she was in love with someone other than you?' _Jared's voice exploded into my mind.

'_Jacob Black, you are stupid.'_ Sam verified.

'_Jake, seriously, you're my bro and everything, but I could smack you. She thought she did something to make you irritable.' _Quil's voice was quiet, and I mentally winced before walking towards her, hugging her closely.

"I'm so, so sorry. So sorry." I whispered into her hair, and I felt tears roll down my face.

"J-Jacob…please, please don't cry. Please." she whimpered, and I leaned back to look at her.

"James…James, please, forgive me. Can you?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Of course…of course." She said quietly. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"Well now, who's this?" Adder asked, and I felt her groan into my shoulder.

"Jacob Black is my name. You'd be Adder White. James told me about you last night. Harvard, right?" I said, James' head still buried in my shoulder.

"That's right. Do you want to come back in?" He began going back to the house. James shivered in my arms. I looked down on her, and shook my head. Her arms had goose bumps up and down on them.

"You couldn't have put a jacket on, or some shoes?" I asked, and she grinned.

"I had to stop you; no time for silly shoes or jackets." She whispered, and I mentally laughed in relief. She really did care.

'_No duh.' _I couldn't tell if it was Embry or Jared who said that.

"You silly, silly girl." I chuckled, and I carried her into the house. Everyone looked really happy; Billy was beaming.

I put her down in the living room, where Adder was sitting in an armchair, trying to look serious. I had to hand it to the guy; it was hard to be that serious sitting in a pink chair with a kitten blanket over the back of it.

"Adder…did you just redecorate?" James asked, sitting in another chair and letting her legs fall over one of the arms. I picked her up and settled her in my lap the same way se was sitting on the chair.

"That isn't the point of this meeting." He said, trying to look official. Still trying not to laugh, here.

"Meeting? Adder, dear, this is our living room. I expect that chair to be put away properly." Ms. White called as she and my dad passed. Sam pulled Emily into his lap as well, and she blushed, making her scars become pronounced. Sam still felt really bad about those. I felt James shrug as Emily caught her gaze.

"What is with you Quileute boys, huh? Maybe us girls want to keep our feet on the ground, did you ever think about that?" the girls laughed.

"Can we get back on track, please?" Adder asked, seriously. James put her arms behind her head and leaned back on me.

"Bloody lawyers…Get on with it, would you? You're very boring in this mode." She said, and he rolled his eyes before starting.

"Your name is Jacob Black, correct?" He asked me, and I decided to humor him.

"Yes sir."

"Your father's a Quileute Elder?" He leaned back in the chair.

"Yes."  
"How old are you, Jacob Black?" I answered immediately.

"18." Adder nodded slowly.

"And you are aware my sister is just celebrating her 18th birthday in a month?"  
"I didn't know her birthday was in a month, but I figured she was close to it." She looked it, so I guessed. Glad to know my instincts are still intact.

"My sister said she loved you. Do you feel the same?" I smiled down on the girl in my lap. What a silly question to ask me. She looked up at me.

"If James got up right now and told me she was moving to the other side of the world and would never be coming back to La Push, I'd pack my bags and come with her." She gasped. She knew I loved it here; my entire family was here. But I loved her more, and if need be, I would leave after her.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not moving from La Push…ever." She whispered, and I smiled at her. I was completely happy so long as she was in my sight. Adder rose silently, still serious. I supposed it would be easier, now he wasn't sitting in that chair. Everything was silent.

Adder grinned after a moment, and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about the questioning, but I had to scare James somehow; she's been too happy." He joked, and I laughed, shaking it.

"Oh yeah? Well where's Danny? Maybe I'll go all lawyer on _her _butt! And I make a very... firm lawyer. You haven't forgotten the last time you ate my peanut butter, have you?" Adder shuddered.

"My ears were ringing." He agreed, and James nodded.

"I know. Imagine what it would be like for her!" He rolled his eyes.

"Get suited up, sis, I've been wanting to play a game with you, you cheater." He said, and she stuck my tongue out.

"Can't deal with the perfume get out of the store." she said, and got up, much to my displeasure. I had half a mind to pull her back down again.

"Huh?" Quil stared at her, confusion evident.

"You boys know how to play basketball?" She asked. I grinned. This was going to be veeeeery interesting.

* * *


	12. Name Changes,Gerbils,and 'tap tap tap'

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

The teams were assembled; Jared, Quil and Adder against me, Jacob and Sam. Mom and Billy would ref and Emily and Embry was playing cheerleader (Much to Embry's annoyance, he couldn't play basketball), and Adder's old jersey fight like a charm on me. My white t-shirt just made it look better. I'd kept our cement 'court' pretty well kept. However, I quickly noticed a flaw.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I complained, and they stared at me.

"Now what are you babbling about? Three on three." Adder said, and I put my hands on my hips.

"But you have an understandable name! We don't! You can be called Jaq, but we're…Jjs! It makes no sense!" Jacob started laughing at me.

"It doesn't matter!" Adder cried, exasperated.

"Yes it does! Hold on, EMILY!" I yelled, even though she wasn't even a meter away.

"Yes James?" She smiled at me.

"I need to borrow your name!" She blinked.

"Pardon me?"  
"I need you to switch names with me! I need to be 'Emily' for a while, ok?" She laughed.

"Alright Emily." She giggled. Jacob shook his head.

"So are you James, Emily, or Jamily?" He asked, and Sam had an eye brow raised, arms crossed.

"Who said I was agreeable with this? I don't want to get married to you, thank you!" He asked, mocking me.

"Well…do you want to be 'James'? I think James could live with being 'Sam' for a while." He shook his head.

"No. Let's just play already." I grinned, and Jacob ruffled my hair.

"So what are we now? Something better than 'Jjs' I hope." He grinned and I pumped a fist in the air.

"We are Team…Jes!" He laughed as mom used two fingers to whistle.

Adder, Jared, Quil, Intercepted by Jacob, Sam, Me, intercepted by

Adder, intercepted by Me…

"FOUL!" Adder cried, and I glared at him.

"Was not!"

"Was too! You slapped my hand!"

"Did not!"  
"You did, and you know it!"  
"So what if I did? You going to sue me?"

"Maybe I will!"  
"You do that! And while you do that, I'll do this!" I shot and it went in the basket.

"That doesn't count either!" He objected, and I flicked my hair over my shoulder, making it exaggerated.

"It like so was!" I made my voice high pitched, and he crossed his arms.

"So mature!"  
"Well don't you be a baby!"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to; that position is yours!"

"Only because you took up the 'Drama Queen' part!"  
"Maybe you should get a life!"  
"I have a great one, thanks!"  
"Well why haven't I seen it?"  
"Because you can't see anything that's not in your mirror!"

"That's rich coming from you, Mrs. 45 minute shower!"

"You poured pop on my head!"  
"You smashed a cake in my face!"

"You dissed my gerbil!"  
"It was HOT PINK! Who dyes their gerbil hot pink?" Mom put herself between us, and I suddenly realized everyone was laughing at us. Emily was leaning on Sam, and tears were running down her face. Sam looked like he couldn't breath, Quil was pounding on Jared's back, Embry was rolling on the ground, Billy's wheel chair was shaking with his laughter, and Jacob was leaning against the basket pole, laughing hysterically. Mom was bent over, trying to right herself. Adder and I looked at the others, then at mom, then at each other before we caught each other's eye and joined in. A few minutes and gasps later, we'd all righted out enough to breath. Jacob twirled me around a couple times, and Jared sat on the ground.

"I'm confused. First you two were fighting on the street, then you were be held in trial in James' living room, then we were playing basket ball, and then you and Adder were fighting about hot pink gerbils! What happened?" He sighed, lying down. Adder grinned, and the garden lights came on automatically.

"Story time!" Mom grinned, and I immediately began struggling against Jacob for the second time this past two days. A sharp pain in my arm reminded me about my cut. I stopped, wincing, and Jacob immediately set me down, inspecting my arm.

"Jacob, I'm fine, really. I just forgot about it for a minute." I said, putting my hand on his.

"Why were you playing basketball with a cut like that? It could've reopened! The doctor told you not to, and I...why did you…your cut!" He finished exasperatedly, his voice soft. I smiled a little.

"I never followed rules. Now, can we go inside? This jersey isn't the best insulator." Mom shook her head and Jacob scooped me up. He still didn't believe that I could walk, I guess.

"So what's up with the pink gerbil?" Embry asked after we were assembled in the living room, and Emily and I once again weren't allowed to sit on the furniture, it seemed.

"Well, way back when James was a 7 year old, she had this gerbil. Its name was Kitten, ironically, and she decided it needed a makeover, so she got into our aunt's travel bag and pulled out her hot pink hair dye. We found out on her birthday, that's how the cake throwing and soda pouring happened. Anyway, it didn't last the week. Turns out the hair dye wasn't edible." He said, and I crossed my arms.

"How was I supposed to know?" I asked, and Jacob patted my head.

"It's ok, you were six, right?" He chuckled.

"Seven." I corrected, and he started laughing.

"It's not funny! Mom, tell an embarrassing story about Adder!" I protested, and mom sighed, thinking.

"Which one, which one…Oh! How about the Christmas when he was eleven? Remember, the time he got a phone in his bedroom?" I grinned. That was a good one.

"When Adder was 11 and James was 9, and Adder received his very first phone. He was so happy! Dancing around the living room holding this phone; singing…Are you going to go into detail, dear?" she turned to me, and I grinned. Adder visibly shrunk back.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! I've got a PHONE! OH MY GOD!" I squealed, imitating a younger Adder.

The room erupted in laughter, and Billy checked his watch.

"It's eleven o'clock. Sorry, Eileen, but I'd better be going and let you and your family rest. Bye boys, Emily." He wheeled himself to the door, disappearing into the hallway, mom after him. Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, and Jared took the hint, saying good bye and getting up. Jacob picked me up and took me to the door with him.

"Jacob! I don't have to leave; I live here!" I whined playfully. He grinned and put me down as people began leaving.

"Bye Emily! Bye Sam!" I shouted as they left before turning back to Jacob. He didn't bring any shoes; figures.

"And you were bugging me about not wearing a coat or shoes!" I grinned, and he shrugged.

"I'll see you later." He whispered in my ear, and then he followed the rest of them out, thanking mom for the supper and saying goodbye to Adder.

"That Jacob boy is really nice, darling. Aren't you glad you went to that campfire?" Mom said quietly as she passed, and Adder grinned at me.

"Jacob and James, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang, and I punched him.

That night I changed into my PJ pants and a baggy t-shirt and climbed into bed, staring at my roof.

_Tap Tap Tap_

I ignored it, thinking it was the tree's branches clinking on my window again.

_Tap Tap Tap_

I pulled the pillow over my head.

_Tap Tap Tap_

I sat up, and glared at the offending 'tree'. But it wasn't a tree at all. Because trees don't grin like Cheshire cats. I gasped, and someone knocked on my door.

* * *


	13. Car Rides and 'Dying Stomachs'

Imprinting on You

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

I dashed over to the window, yanking it open.

"Jacob! What are you doing here? Never mind! Get in the closet!" I hissed, and he grinned, doing as he was told.

"James?" Adder called from the other side of the door. I shut the closet and dove for the bed, covering myself just as the door opened. My eyes snapped shut, ignoring my aching arm, and Adder sighed.

"Guess you're asleep. Well, you've had a pretty eventful day. See you in the morning." He left again, and I heard his footsteps down the hall, and his door close.

"Jacob!" I whispered, pulling the closet doors open. He stepped out, grinning down at me.

"What are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"Didn't I tell you I'd see you later? Besides, aren't you happy to see me?" He asked, and I shook my head, not helping the grin that slid onto my face.

"Silly boy. Seriously, though, what are you doing here?" I asked him, and he hugged me.

"Well now, I just came to check up on you…making sure you weren't off jumping cliffs without me, you know." He said, and I shook my head against his chest.

"You want me to sneak out, don't you?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Well now, not tonight. But tomorrow night, on the other hand…" He trailed off casually, as if it didn't matter.

A few moments passed and I giggled, knowing he wanted me bite and ask what was so special about tomorrow night.

"Alright, I give in. What's so special about tomorrow?"  
He grinned.

"The boys and I are having another bonfire. Billy knows so no biggie."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you have one just the night before last?" I asked, and he picked me up…again.

"We didn't get to enjoy it…you were in the ER, after all." He pointed out, and I smiled.

"Of course. There was me: The party pooper, like always." He twirled me around, and I clamped my mouth shut, trying to squeal.

"Never you say that again. If you say it again, I'm going to keep doing it!" He whispered, and I nodded, grinning.

"Of course." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course you will, or of course you won't?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"I think…Of course not." He grinned and I hugged him.

"You know you had me really worried today." I whispered in his ear, and he nodded, holding the back of my head as he hugged me.

"Yeah I know. You have to realize, though, that I really do love you." He said and I nodded, stifling a yawn. He chuckled, and moved over to the bed, setting me down on it, and then pulling the covers over me.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." He whispered, and I grabbed his hand as he was moving away.

"When tomorrow?" I whispered, and he smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Bright and early. Promise." He brushed my bangs back fondly. "Maybe tomorrow I'll take you over to Emily's." I nodded.

"It's a date." Then he got up, and climbed out my window. I fell asleep not to long after.

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. But, it was two male voices. Wait a second…MALE?! Jacob! I jumped up, my bed groaning in complaint and my arm stinging. I threw open my closet, and took out a t-shirt and some jeans, hopping down the hall trying to stuff a sock on my foot.

I entered the kitchen, hair messy and my eyes still semi-clouded with sleep.

"Well good morning!" Mom grinned from the stove.

"Morning, sleeping ugly." Adder grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Some lawyer. Can't even refrain from teasing his innocent little sister in the morning." I muttered, and Jacob stood from his chair, hugging me.

"Morning there, sleepy." He whispered so Adder and Mom wouldn't hear.

"Maybe if you didn't scare me like that last night, I wouldn't be so sleepy." He chuckled, and I giggled.

"Ok, break it up you two. I'm going gag into my cereal." Adder complained and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you eating now, dear?" Mom asked us, but Jacob stepped in.

"Actually, Ms. White, would you mind if I took James over to Sam and Emily's? Emily will feed her." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Not a problem, Jacob. But she has to change bandages, first." Mom reminded me. I groaned. Great, time to fool with the great bloody rip in my arm. Pain is not my ideal way to start the day.

Jacob slung an arm around my shoulder and led me to the living room, sitting me down on the chair Adder was sitting in last night. He still hadn't replaced it to its 'correct' position.

"Jacob, I really, really, really hate blood." I whimpered, and he grinned weakly at me.

"I think I get that. But it has to be done, honey." I nodded, screwing my eyes closed as he began unwrapping my bandages. It took a few minutes.

He gasped, and my eyes shot open, expecting some horrible travesty, like my arm falling off. However, he was grinning broadly, holding the used bandage in one hand, the unused roll in one hand.

"Not funny, Jacob." I reached for the roll of unused bandages, but he pointed to my arm. It was re-wrapped, looking clean and neat.

"How'd you…?" I trailed off and he tapped the side of his nose.

"A magician never reveals his secrets!" He winked, and I snorted.

"Come on, I want to go!" He chuckled picking me up.

"I can walk!" I protested, but he ignored me, still chuckling as he slide my sandals onto my feet, holding me with one arm.

He placed me in the rabbit, and I buckled myself in as he climbed in the other side, sliding the keys into the ignition.

The drive wasn't long; my mom and I may live farther into the rez, but at the speed Jacob was going, it took us a maximum of 15 minutes to get to Emily and Sam's. I was still clutching the seat and shaking when he opened my door.

"You ok?" I stared straight ahead, eyes wide as I shook my head slowly.

"Ok, honey, do need some help?" he asked slowly.

I nodded just like I had shaken my head, eye forward, wide as dinner plates. He chuckled, leaning over me to unbuckle me, and then scooped me up. He walked up the path to the door, knocking. Banging resulted, and the door was wrenched open. Embry was panting, and Jared, who was also panting, was behind him.

"It's about time you- what's up with her?" Embry asked, seeing my shaking. I was still clutching Jacob, who shook his head, chuckling.

"I think I drove a little to fast." Sam came into the hallway from a doorway, holding a muffin.

Embry groaned, seeing him munching on it.

"Emily fed you? Ack! See what happens when you're late, Jacob? My stomach is DYING!" He accused, and Sam shook his head.

"Fiancé, remember? Unfortunately for you, Emily loves me more. What's wrong with James?" He asked, and I slowly stared at him.

"I am never, ever, ever getting into a car with a hyper Jacob. Ever." I muttered, still clutching him as the boys erupted into laughter. Emily came out, brushing her hands on an apron.

"Jacob what- James! Oh, poor dear, bring her here, Jacob." He followed her into the kitchen, and set me on a chair as Emily instructed. I was recovering a little. She handed me a cup of water, smiling gently.

"All those boys tend to go a little wild, darling. Sam did the same thing to me; and it still happens." She whispered, giggling. I nodded, grinning weakly.

Embry and Jared rushed in.

"Can we eat now?" They whined, like little children.

"Sam, can you grab an extra chair?" She asked, and I sprung up immediately.

"Oh no, Emily. I'll stand, I'm not hungry. Really. After that hell drive, I'm not risking it." I mock-glared at Jacob, who grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly the room went quiet. I looked away from Jacob, and looked at the doorway, my eyes connecting with Paul's.

* * *


	14. Paul and Skulking

Imprinting on You

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

* * *

I saw Jacob tense out of the corner of my eye. His eyes never leaving mine, Paul greeted the others.

"Morning guys…" He wasn't angry…it actually sounded like he was timid, and I would have thought he was, had I not known better.

The others mumbled good mornings, looking at the exchange.

Paul took a step forward, and Jacob was out of his chair in a flash, putting himself in front of me, pressing me into the refrigerator.

I peeked out from behind Jacob, and I saw Paul's eyes flicker from Jacob's face to mine, and then back to Jacob. He nodded slowly, and I forcibly pushed myself out from behind the werewolf.

Jacob looked down on me, concern evident. I took a step towards Paul, and Jacob yanked me back.

"Jacob, really! I know when I'm getting on people's nerves; I'll keep it low key." I said quietly, and he let go. I walked towards Paul, stopping a good three feet away. He stared at me, and I felt 6 pairs of eyes bore into the back of my head.

"Good Morning Paul." I said pleasantly, and he nodded, looking wary, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I don't think we got off to a very good start, did we? I vote that we just forget this ever happened, and start believing that I really did just cut myself on a rock, alright? No hard feelings, trust me; I step on people's nerves all the time, but very rarely am I launched over lakes. It was interesting, actually, like cliff diving except horizontal." I grinned, and he blinked for a moment, before nodding, a small grin appearing.

"I think I like the sound of that." I heard several relieved sighs. Did they really think I'd freak out or get him mad again? Jeez.

I offered a handshake, and he took it, shaking it briefly. Jacob twirled me around, hugging me. I heard him sigh again.

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" I teased, and I felt him shake his head.

"No, honey. I just get worried." He said, and I pulled away, grinning.

"Again with the worrying! Would you just feel better if I walked around in a giant hamster ball?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. He chuckled, and shook his head.

"Sometimes I think its best." He sat down, and I leaned against the wall, sipping my water. I was trying my best not to look at the table; it was repulsive. They were shoveling it down, everyone except Emily, of course. I couldn't hold it against, them, I supposed. They were canine boys, after all. But I liked it better last night; when their manners were present. Emily finished first, as the food began disappearing rapidly.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, James?" She asked, and I let my eyes flicker to the table before grinning.

"No thanks, Emily. Maybe next time." She nodded, grinning.

"I know what you mean. You just learn to ignore the flying food and concentrate on swallowing." She whispered, and I giggled, covering my mouth. She began washing the dishes, and I began chatting with her, trying to follow her advice and ignore the ruckus at the table…it was very hard, they were very loud.

She noticed my efforts and took my hand, pulling me out to the back yard and sitting on the grass with me.

"Better?" She asked, laughing slightly. I grinned, nodding.

"Oh yeah. Do they eat over all the time?" She sighed amusedly.

"Every morning. Like I said, you get used to it. It gets easier to stomach it, don't worry. I should know; I'm getting married to one." She laughed lightly, not bothering to disguise the bliss in her voice. I turned to her, suddenly hungry for information.

"So tell me about it! When's the wedding? How'd he ask you? Did you hesitate after he asked you?" She smiled.

"We were actually hoping to have it next month. July, you know. On the 30th." I gasped, and she looked at me, alarmed.

"What's the matter? Is your arm hurting you? Would you like me to get Jacob?" She asked, and I shook my head, a grin creeping onto my face.

"No, no! Nothing like that! Actually, the date of your wedding is two days after my birthday! Isn't that a coincidence?" She grinned, realizing that I was in no immediate danger of passing out.

"Well now, that is something! Actually, I was rather hoping you'd be one of my bridesmaids." She grinned shyly, and I blinked, speechless.

"Emily…I…I…I'd love too! But why? You just met me." I asked, slightly baffled.

"That's true, but I already think of you as a friend, or like another one of the boys," She carried on quickly, "Well, more like a daughter, actually." She said, and I grinned, hugging her.

"Thanks Emily! So how'd he ask you?" I leaned back, and she sighed happily.

"Well, he just kind of asked me, really. In the kitchen, actually, just like today. In front of all the boys…it wasn't your 'movie-romance', but it was wonderful, all the same," She closed her eyes in bliss, "And I said yes automatically. He loves me, and I love him." She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"That is so beautiful, Emily!" I grinned, relishing the information I was getting.

"Jacob got really defensive when Paul came in, hey? Why? I mean, I didn't get much out of the sleepy Sam that came home that night. He was out like a light!" She giggled at the memory. I blushed lightly.

"Well, I maybe kind of pressed Paul over the edge by calling him a name…and he…uh…launched me over the lake, scratching me in the process. I didn't realize until I saw the blood Jacob was trying to contain. He actually growled at Sam, you know." I said calmly, and she squealed.

"That is so cute! Jacob loves you so much! I can't believe he actually growled at Sam, no one ever did that before!" She fell backwards, hitting the grass with a thump. I laughed.

"Well I'm glad someone sees it that way. I was just trying to not freak out, he growled, and I calmed down. It…I…he…It was calming, in a way. If you get that." I confessed, blushing hard red. The door opened and the boys came out. Emily sat up, and Sam sat beside her.

"Well it's about time you finished! I'm surprised it took that long, the way you were stuffing yourselves!" I called, smirking. Jacob put his hands on his hips.

"Oh really?" I stood, mimicking his position.

"You have no idea!" He growled playfully, and I squealed as he ran at me. He chased me around the yard, the boys dodging me and then him as I tried to escape. He, of course, caught up easily, picking me up by my hips and twirling me around. The boys watched chuckling slightly, as Jacob threw me over his shoulder. It was gentle, of course, but very embarrassing.

"Jacob! Put me down! Jacob! Put me down right now! JACOOOOOOOB!" He began spinning in circles, making me dizzier. He finally set me on my feet, laughing as I teetered around unsteadily, trying to see straight. I eventually fell over.

"Oof! Jacob, you evil boy!" I accused, holding my head. I could now see straight.

"I'm very sorry." He grinned, reaching for me again. I rolled away from him, trying not to aggravate my cut.

"EVIL!" I pointed out again, hopping to my feet. He took a step forward, arms outstretched for a hug, and I took a step back.

"What part of 'EVIL' don't you get?" I shot in mock anger. He shrugged, smirking before he closed the space between us, getting the hug I was trying to deprive him of.

"Hey! Help! I can't breath! EMILY!" I cried, and she got up, laughing, and tried to tug me away by my hand.

Jacob looked at her, grinning.

"Sorry, Emily, but she's not going anywhere." He said, and she shrugged, grinning as she went back to sit with Sam again. The others were sitting next to the engaged couple, grinning as they watched.

"Embry! Quil? Jared, come on! I need freedom! Saaaaam!" Each and every one of the boys shook their heads, chortling. Jacob sat down and clamped me close, so I couldn't move from his lap.

"Paul, please dude?" I begged, but he too decided it was best not to help me. Honestly! They could find the courage to tell me their secret, but they couldn't help me get away from my confining boyfriend?

"Jacob…come on!" I cried, wiggling, but he shook his head too, grinning.

"Nope. Not a chance." I looked up and fixed my very best puppy eyes on. It only took a couple minutes of this and I was free.

"That's cheating!" He said, and I shrugged, retreating behind Emily as soon as I was free.

"Can I have her back, Em?" he asked, and I clutched her from behind, wrapping my arms around her stomach. She giggled.

"Sorry, Jake. Looks like she's latched on. But slowly getting painful…could you loosen up, James?" I loosened my grip a little…only to have Sam reach over and grab me, passing me back to Jacob.

"Hey! SAM YOU ARE SO DEAD ONCE I GET FREE!" Jacob waved goodbye as he took me back to the Rabbit, plopping me in. I gave up trying to escape, and crossed my arms. Embry, Paul and Jared rushed around the front of the house, and Jacob put the keys into the ignition, rolling the window down.

"You're coming to the bonfire tonight, right?" Embry asked, jogging over to his side of the car. I tuned them out as Paul knocked on my window. I rolled it down and he looked at me.

"Look, James, I know we agreed to let this go, but I really am sorry about throwing you and scratching you. I have a really short temper." He said, and I grinned.

"No worries. All is forgiven, my friend. All is forgiven." I amended. He grinned and I rolled my window back up as Jacob began pulling out. He noticed my crossed arms.

"You're sulking." He grinned.

"Am not!"

"…"

"…I'm pouting."

"It's the same thing!"

"…shut up and drive."

"Ok."

"NOT THAT FAST!"

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**End**


	15. Telepathy and HardNosed Leah

_**Imprinting on You**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

1

"Where are we going?" James asked me, and I grinned, not answering her.

"Jacob." I held back a snort.

"Jacob, come on, tell me!" She said, and I stepped on the speed a little, making her clutch the chair.

"Don't do that!" I let a chuckle slip, but she was just too funny. I pulled into my driveway, and she sighed, staring at me.

"You decided to completely ignore me just for this?" He pointed to the house and I grinned.

"Well now, you did tell me to shut up and drive, didn't you?" She rolled her eyes and punched me playfully.

"Whacko boyfriend of mine…you're messed up." She informed me, getting out of the rabbit. She started up the path, but I grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"What now?" She grinned and I pulled her into the garage.

"Ever ridden a motorcycle?" I asked, and she blinked, grinning.

"No…but why do I get the feeling I'm about to?" I chuckled, tossing her a helmet. She caught it and pulled it on.

"Oh now I don't like that." I observed, and she cocked her head.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't see your beautiful face now." I was pretty sure her face was turning scarlet, but because of that darned helmet, I couldn't be sure. I had a half-mind to tug it off and let her ride without it, but I couldn't put her in that amount of danger. I wouldn't do that; it would mean constant worrying, not able to concentrate on the road and another trip to the ER.

She swung a leg over the bike, and I settled myself in front of her, revving the engine…and we were off! She squealed, but soon she was laughing; looks like she was getting used to my speed.

"Where are we going?" It was hard to hear her.

"To meet the rest of the pack!" I called back. She nodded into my shoulder blade, clutching harder as we turned a corner. I was glad I healed quickly; otherwise the bone-crushing hug she gave me would've really put me out for a while!

Finally…the Clearwater household…Seth and Leah's house. This was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment, but she had a right to see these two.

She took the helmet off and I smiled.

"Ah, there we go. I can see that face again." She blushed a million shades of red and I could see it this time; and reminded of this, she blushed into the next shades of burgundy.

I led her up the path and knocked on the door.

'_Jacob? What are you doing here?' _Leah's annoying voice soiled my mind.

'_I came to bake cookies, why don't you just open the damn door, Leah?' _I shot back, and I could practically feel her smirk.

'_Sorry, but I'm in the tub.' _

'_Where's Seth? And don't try to lie to me, Leah, that'll just make me angry, and I have a visitor with me.' _This got her attention.

'_Really? Who?' _

'_If you'd open the door, you'd find out.' _I retorted, and I heard her sigh.

"Jacob, maybe they aren't home?" James placed a hand on my arm, and I smiled at her.

"No, no. They are, but Leah's in the bathtub and I don't know where Seth is." She stared at me.

"And how do you know this?" She put a hand on her hip. "Please don't tell me we're banging on some stranger's door and you're making these 'Leah' and 'Seth' people up." I chuckled.

"No, honey, it's called telepathy. I can hear the others' thoughts, like…"

'_Jacob, why are you rummaging around in my head?' _Embry asked, and I grinned.

'_Just telling James about our mental phone calls.' _I got a mental picture of Embry rolling his eyes.

'_Whatever. Say hi to her for me.'_ I turned back to James.

"Embry says hi." She raised an eyebrow.

"You just did it again, didn't you?"

"Yup." The door flew open, and Leah stood in the doorway, wearing pajamas and her hair in a towel.

"There better be a good reason for interrupting my bath, Jake!" She snapped, and I put an arm around James, who immediately shifted a little closer, tense. Leah turned her attention to her and a smiled spread out on her face.

"Oh! So this is your visitor! I just figured you were bringing Embry or someone over." James relaxed a little, but stayed closer.

"I'm Leah Clearwater; do you want to come in?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, Leah, we decided to come over and loiter on your porch." She glared at me, and pulled James in by her hand, making James grab hold my wrist, pulling me in with her. Leah dragged her to the living room, where Seth was playing away at some computer game.

"Seth! Shut that stupid thing off and come say hello!" She snapped, popping his headphone. He glared at her and swiveled in his chair. He took in James' appearance, before grinning.

"You're that chick Paul tried to drown a couple days ago, aren't you?" He asked, and James shook her head, grinning.

"Actually, I annoyed him and he threw me into the lake." Seth pointed at her arm, where the bandaged were just visible under her baggy t-shirt sleeve.

"What's with that?" he asked, and Leah didn't mention his rudeness, she was just as curious. I, however, was getting a little annoyed with Seth's bluntness. James, however, didn't seem to mind.

She pulled her sleeve up, so it rolled onto her shoulder, making the entire bandage show.

"I'm pretty sure he scratched me, but I can't be sure. Maybe I really did just cut myself on a rock? Who knows?" She looked over his shoulder.

"Is that Tomb Escape?" She looked genuinely interested, and his grin deepened.

"Yup. Level 11, baby!" He cheered, and she went over immediately.

"I haven't even gotten to that level, yet! How'd you destroy the boss on level 4?" He laughed and un-paused the game.

"You still haven't passed that dumb old scorpion, yet?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. Great, now my girlfriend is obsessed with my pack-mate's videogame. And guess where that leaves me? Chatting with Leah. Yes, just what I've always 'loved' doing. Noting the sarcastic ness, please?

"Jacob, I need your help. In the kitchen." Great. Talking alone with Lean. Another one of my favorite pastimes.

"What Leah?" I could hear the cheers of excitement echoing from the living room.

"So you've imprinted." I raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't even thinking that; how'd you know? Sam tell you?" She shook her head.

"When you shook your head at her excitement at my brother's game, you had this really soft smile on your face. You're head over heels for this girl, aren't you?" I nodded. For once, Leah was actually not as wayward as usual.

"Yeah…I guess I am." Leah snorted.

"Does this mean I'm kissing her in my sleep now?" I glared; I was wrong. Leah is still a mulish, stiff-necked, hard-nosed, stuck up girl.

A small scream erupted from the living room. James' scream.

1


	16. She meets Seth,and Jacob's heart failure

_**Imprinting on You**_

_**Note: OMG I AM SO SORRY. I didn't mean to stop writing this for this long; it just kind of happened. Please enjoy! *Runs away from angry James, Jacob, Paul, and Jared.***_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's books.**

1

I ran into the room, expecting vampires, ghouls, murderers, or angry Pauls, but I almost fainted. James was jumping up and down, squealing and clapping her hands as Seth leaned back in his computer chair, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. I think he beat a level, if the screen currently flashing 'Level Complete' was any help. I leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed, pretty annoyed by now. It seemed my problem wasn't that James' seemed to create danger for herself; it was more me worrying if a paperclip got to close.

She ran over and hugged me tightly.

"He did it!" She cheered, and Seth took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you!" He said, grinning.

"MmHm." I nodded and she let go, cocking her head.

"What's the matter?" She asked, and Leah appeared from behind me.

"EEEEK!" She imitated and James blinked for a moment, confused.

"…huh?" She still didn't get it. I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders, lowering myself to her height. Man, she was TINY compared to me. I think she needs a hotdog or a dozen, right now.

"I came running expecting Paul to be snapping out at you again…can you even see where I'm coming from?" I asked her, and her head cocked to the other side, making her look like puppy. (No pun intended.) Then she finally caught on.

"Oh…oh…Oh! You thought…you thought…" I cut her off, somewhat amused now.

"Yes, James, I am known to think once in a while. Ask Sam if you don't believe me." She blushed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot you think I'm a pain-magnet! And your overprotective natures!" She tried to twirl, showing me that she was fine, but ended up stubbing her toe on the couch.

"Ouch!" She hissed, and Leah burst into giggles.

"I'll get some ice." We heard her cackles in the kitchen. I took one look at her and began chuckling.

"You are so hard to stay mad at, it isn't funny." I told her, sitting her on the offensive couch. She grinned up at me.

"Well you're laughing anyway, aren't you?" I snorted, sitting down beside her. Seth came over and sat on her other side.

"And I can't believe you haven't gotten past level 4 yet!" He teased, and she glared pitifully. I'd have to work with her on that.

"I never said that!" She crossed her arms.

"Have you?" Seth pressed.

"…no." I couldn't help it. I caught Seth's eye and we burst into laughter.

"Hey! Leeeeeeah! How do you get your brother to shut up!?" She burst, and Leah came back in, smirking. She picked up a pillow and smacked Seth with it. He stopped laughing.

"Finally! Thank you!" She cheered, and he glared at her, sticking his tongue out. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Deal, Seth!" She growled, and it was freaky just how much she sounded like a werewolf right then. Maybe she really WAS pulling our legs this entire time…

"Break it up, now!" Leah reprimanded, and Seth took the ice out of James' hand and threw it at her, one at a time. Leah's face turned several colors; white, red, scarlet, and then maroon.

I scooped James up and jogged into the hall, calling a vague bye to the siblings.

"What was that about? And why was it so important that it couldn't wait until I got my shoes on?" She beckoned to the footwear in my hands. I had scooped up her sandals as we were making our great escape.

I had just opened my mouth to answer when Leah's voice rang out from inside the house.

"SETH CLEARWATER!" She hooked an arm around my neck, and stared at me.

"Get me out of here," I paused, and she wiggled furiously, "NOW, Jacob!" She said, and I obliged, jumping of the porch and running towards the bike.

I dropped her gently off in beside it, and we were just pulling out as Seth came flying out of the house, hands over his head.

Leah ran after him, a shoe raised over her head, eyes flashing.

James squealed as I floored it, flying down the road.

1


End file.
